english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Dead Redemption II (2018)
Red Dead Redemption II is a Western-themed action-adventure video game developed and published by Rockstar Games. It is a prequel to Red Dead Redemption. It was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 26, 2018. The Cast *Dutch Van Der Linde - Benjamin Byron Davis *Arthur Morgan - Roger Clark *John Marston - Rob Wiethoff *Abigail Roberts - Cali Elizabeth Moore *Bill Williamson - Steven J. Palmer *Charles Smith - Noshir Dalal *Hosea Matthews - Curzon Dobell *Jack Marston - Marissa Buccianti & Ted Sutherland *Javier Escuella - Gabriel Sloyer *Josiah Trelawny - Stephen Gevedon *Karen Jones - Jo Armeniox *Kieran Duffy - Pico Alexander *Lenny Summers - Harron Atkins *Leopold Strauss - Howard Pinhasik *Mary-Beth Gaskill - Samantha Strelitz *Micah Bell - Peter Blomquist *Molly O'Shea - Penny O'Brien *Mr. Pearson - Jim Santangeli *Reverend Swanson - Sean Haberle *Sadie Adler - Alex McKenna *Sean MacGuire - Michael Mellamphy *Susan Grimshaw - Kaili Vernoff *Tilly Jackson - Meeya Davis-Glover *Uncle - James McBride & John O'Creagh 'Full Cast' *Abe - Scott Richard Foster *Acrisius - David Patterson *Agnes Dowd - Kaitlyn Bausch *Albert Cakes - Michael Cullen *Albert Mason - Matt Walton *Alberto Fussar - Alfredo Narciso *Alden Carruthers - Christopher Geary *Algernon Wasp - Andrew T Scully *Algie Davison - Kent C Jackman *Anders Helgerson - Jim Conroy *Andrew Milton - John Hickok *Angel - Frank Rodriguez *Angelo Bronte - Jim Pirri *Angus Geddes - Titus Tompkins *Announcer - EC Kelly *Announcer - Will Nunziata *Ansel Atherton - Brian Victor Johnson *Anthony Foreman - David St. Louis *Archibald MacGregor - Greg Hildreth *Archie Downes - Paul Thode *Arturo Bullard - Asa Somers *Ashton - Karl Kenzler *Baptiste - Babs Olusanmokun *Bartholomew Braithwaite - Michael Cuddire *Beau Gray - Bjorn Thorstad *Benedict Allbright - Anthony Reimer *Benjamin Lambert - Robb Pruitt *Bertram - Paul M. Guyet *Billy Midnight - Tommy Buck *Black Belle - Rebecca Watson *Blackwater Photographer - Donavon Dietz *Blind Man Cassidy - Tom Hair *Bob Brownlee - Jay Dunn *Bob Crawford Jr - Max Meisel *Bob Crawford Sr - Michael Mulheren *Bookie - Greg McFadden *Bray Aberdeen - Ryan Woodle *Brother Dorkins - Max Eddy *Brynn Tildon - Jonathan Stewart *Capt. Lyndon Monroe - Jake Silberman *Captain Hayden Russell - Paul O'Brien *Catherine Braithwaite - Ellen Harvey *Cave Dweller - Steve Routman *Charles Châtenay - Alan Mozes *Charlotte Balfour - Emily Dorsch *Chelonian Master - Jim Conroy *Clay - Kevin Cahoon *Cleet - PJ Sosko *Col. Henry Favours - Malachy Cleary *Colm O'Driscoll - Andrew Berg *Curtis Malloy - Arthur Gerunda *Danbury - Ted Lewis *David Geddes - Jeff McCarthy *Deborah MacGuiness - Kristine Zbornik *Desmond Blythe - Leon Ingulsrud *Didsbury - Joseph Adams *Dorothea Wicklow - Catherine Curtin *Dr. Alphonse Renard - LeRoy McClain *Duncan Geddes - Tolan Aman *Eagle Flies - Jeremiah Bitsui *Edgar Ross - Jim Bentley *Edie - Kendal Hartse *Edith Downes - Jayme lake *Edmund Lowry - Don Stephenson *Elias Green - Justin L Wilson *Emmet Granger - Matte Osian *Esteban Cortez - Gerardo Rodriguez *Evelyn Miller - Gibson Frazier *Ferdinand - Troy Hall *Finney - Matt Gehring *Flaco Hernandez - Teddy Canez *Francis Sinclair - Nathaniel Janis *Gareth Braithwaite - Beau Baxter *Gavin's Friend - Joseph Thompson *Gertrude - Reyna De Courcy *Gilbert Knightly - Theis Weckesser *Gloria - Priscilla Lopez *Gold Dealer - Dieter Riesle *Good Samaritan - Duke LaFoon *Grizzled Jon - Kale Browne *Guido Martinelli - Emanuele Ancorini *Gwyn Hughes - Brady Dowad *Hamish Sinclair - Brian O'Neill *Hamish - Mike Houston *Harmon Thomas - Charlie Kevin *Hector Barlow - Ben Hollandsworth *Hector Fellowes - Paul Niebanck *Helen - Kyra Wagstaff *Henri Lemieux - Simon Jutras *Hercule - Guyviaud Joseph *Hermit - Ken Jennings *Heston Jameson - David Bruce McDonald *Ian Gray - Matthew C. Flynn *J. John Weathers - Brian Smolin *Jackson - Dylan Dawson *James Langton - Gregory Jones *Jamie Gillis - Adrian Blake Enscoe *Jansen - Martin Barabas *Jean Marc - William Abadie *Jeremiah Compson - Chuck Montgomery *Jeremy Gill - Brandon Williams *Jim "Boy" Calloway - Frank Ridley *Jimmy Brooks - Adam McNulty *Joaquín Arroyo - Pailo Heitz *Joe Butler - Pete Bradbury *Joe - Ian Bedford *John - Reed Armstrong *Joseph Barnes - David Sitler *Joshua Brown - Andre Ware *Jules - Richard Prioleau J. *Leigh Gray - Tim McGeever *Leon Fuentes - Andhy Mendez *Levi Simon - Jeffery Gurner *Leviticus Cornwall - John Rue *Lillian Powell - Bridget Ann White *Lily Millet - Comfort Clinton *Lindsay Wofford - Andrew Rothenberg *Logging Foreman - Justin Campbell *Luca - Justin Blake Broido *Mabel - Samantha Jones *Magnifico - Frank Simms *Major Hobart Crawley - David Beach *Mal - Cameron Scoggins *Malcolm MacIntosh - Robert Ross *Man on Chamberpot - Colin Hanlon *Margaret - Edward Baker-Duly *Mark Johnson - Jason Salmon *Marko Dragic - Aaron Phillips *Marshall Thurlwell - Andrew Sellon *Mary Linton - Julie Jesneck *Máximo Cristóbal Valdespino - Danny Bolero *Meredith - Fiona Robert *Meredith's Mother - Mary Bacon *Mickey - Bernard Bygott *Milliken - Blaze Mancillas *Miss Marjorie - Elizabeth Keifer *Miss Tweedie - Zanny Laird *Moira - Catherine Mary Stewart *Momma Watson - Leslie Alexander *Morris Peyton - Jim Burke *Mr. Devon - Clem McIntosh *Mr. Dockery - Patrick Noonan *Mr. Gillis - Robert Newman *Mr. Wayne - Danny Binstock *Mrs. Calhoun - Jane Blass *Mrs. Damsen - Karen Murphy *Mrs. Geddes - Jill Jackson *Ms. Hobbs - Allison McKay *Mrs. Londonberry - Erica Sweany *Mrs. Sinclair - Jillian Kuhl *Mrs. Swan - Alicia Dell'Aria *Nate Davison - Ralph Adriel Johnson *Nathan Kirk - Anthony Crane *Newt - Justin Mark *Nicholas Timmins - Jamie C. Ward *Obediah Hinton - James Murtaugh *Oswald Dunbar - Ralph Byers *Otis Skinner - Thomas Poarch *Pappy - Victor Verhaeghe *Paytah - Loren Anthony *Penelope Braithwaite - Alison Barton *Percy Whitsickle - Michael Keyloun *Phineas T Ramsbottom - Craig Geraghty *Pierre - Max von Essen *Poor Joe - Tuck Milligan *Proteus - Brian Langlitz *Professor Andrew Bell III - Matt Ballard *Professor Norris Forsythe - Andrew Weems *Professor Shiftacre - Neil Hellegers *Rains Fall - Graham Greene *Ramón Cortez - James Martinez *Randal - Sean Kleier *Reverend Peter Fotheringham - Doug Moe *Robbie Laidlaw - Mac Brydon *Sally the Handler - Sydney Shepherd *Sam Freeman - Danny Johnson *Sampson Black - Bob DiBuono *Scott Gray - Timothy Dunn *Seamus - Brit Whittle *Shaman - Peter Francis James *Shane Finley - Jim E. Chandler *Sheriff Hanley - Robert Prescott *Sheriff Jones - Lucien Jones *Sheriff Palmer - Matt Cody *Sister Calderón - Irene DeBari *Skinny - Jay Potter *Slim Grant - Jack O'Connell *Sonny - Jonathan Spivey *Soothsayer - Carmen de Lavallade *Tammy Aberdeen - Katie Paxton *Tavish Gray - Madison Arnold *Theodore Levin - David Rossmer *Thomas Downes - Peter Lettre *Thomas - Jim Coleman *Timothy Donahue - Jim O'Connor *Tom Dickens - Christian Cohn *Tommy - Tom Spackman *Town Crier - Neal Hemphill *Vampire - Michael Tisdale *Vernon Farley - Patrick Murney *Wendell White - Shawn Andrew *Winton Holmes - Carl Howell *Wrobel - Casey Siemaszko 'Outlaw Gangs of the South and West' 'Del Lobos' *Emilio Delgado *Emil Lynne *Eric Campos *Julian Alvarez *Lee Rosen *Marc Menchaca *Otto Sanchez *Raul Torres 'Laramies' *Andrew Burnap *Bret Shuford *Grayson Sandford *Jeremy Woodard *Lars Engstrom *Lowell Byers *Mason Hensley *Nicholas Hoge *Stephen Reich 'Lemoyne Raiders' *Bryan Edward Jennings *James Andrew O'Connor *Johnny Hopkins *Josh Rhett Noble *Kyle Fabel *Ryan Black *Will Stout 'Mufree Brood' *Andrew Kaempfer *Lawrence Jansen *Michael Stoyanov *Mickey Solis *PJ Marshall *Scott Thomas 'O'Driscolls' *Billy Hepfinger *Bradley Stryker *Brent Werzner *Corey Patrick *Donall O'Healai *Hunter Emery *James Russel *Mac Brydon *Mark Deklin *Olivia Gilliatt *Peter Halpin 'Skinners' *Ben Horner *Ernest David Tsosie *Holter Graham *Joe Jung *Michael Maize *Tatanka Means 'The Local Pedestrian Population' *A. Smith Harrison *Aaron Phillips *Abby Trott *Abe Martell *Abena Ansah *Adam David Thompson *Adam Gifford *Adam Halpin *Adam Harrington *Adam Kern *Adrienne Esteen *AJ Gentile *Alain Mesa *Alden Ford *Alejandra Reynoso *Alex Ellis *Alex Paez *Alexander Blaise *Alexandra Manea *Alfredo Diaz *Alfonzo Walker *Aline Stokes *Almeria Campbell *Amy Margolis *Amy S. Tipton *André Jamal Kinney *Andres de Vengoechea *Andrew Bowen *Andrew Puckett *Andrew Stubblefield *Andrew Totolos *Angela Lewis *Angelines Santana *Anne Bobby *Annie Cook *Anouk Dutruit *Anthony A. Parker *Anthony MacBain *Armand Rodriguez *Arthur Romeo *Ashaki *Ashley Adams *Ashley Austin Morris *Asta Hansen *Audra Bryant *Audrey Fiorini *Avery Kidd Waddell *Barbara Jimenez *Barros B. Bass *Barthelemy Atsin *Beau Billingslea *Beau Stephenson *Ben Peck *Ben Shields *Ben Davis *Betsy Beutler *Betsy Struxness *Bill Graves *Blake Buck *Bo Keister *Bob Ari *Bob Jesser *Brad Cohn *Brad Davidorf *Bradford Cover *Brandon Carroll *Brandon Keener *Brandon Williams *Brent Bateman *Brian Kimmet *Brian Luna *Brian Munn *Brian O'Neill *Brian Stevenson *Brian Welch *Broderick Hunter *Bruce Barker *Bruce Williams *Bruno Spampinato *Bryan Dechart *Bryan Edward Jennings *Buddy Bolton *Buzz Bovshow *Cam Clarke *Cameron Harmon *Carl James *Carl Weintraub *Carla Delaney *Carla Tassara *Carlos Luna *Carlos Navarro *Carolyn Ratteray *Casey Fitzgerald *Cecilia Robles *Cecilie Bull *Chad Corbitt *Charlie Adler *Chelsea Chun *Cherelle Cargill *Chris Arias *Chris Crockett *Chris Hlozek *Chris Parson *Christian W. Aultman *Christina Kelley *Christina Molterno *Christine Cartell *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher Grant *Christopher Morrissey *Christopher Swindle *Cissy Jones *Claire Bermingham *Cliff Bemis *Clinton Brandhagen *Cole Krug *Colin Jones *Colin Trahan *Connie Wong *Cosme Skywalker Duarte *Courtney Richards *Creek Wilson *Cristina Costello *Cydnee Rafferty *Damien Haas *Damon Dayoub *Damon Jones *Dan Friedman *Dan Navarro *Daniel Bachrach *Daniel Fesz *Daniel Hagen *Danilo Ottaviani *Danny Deferrari *Danny Shorago *Darin De Paul *Daryn Kahn *Dave Berry *Dave Droxler *Dave T. Koenig *David Alford *David Bueno *David Chen *David Lodge *David Marshall Silverman *David Midthunder *David Purdham *David Turner *David Vega *Davis Neves *Deborah Bowman *Debra Nelson *Demarius Brown *Denny Dale Bess *Desiree Edwards *Devin Ratray *Devin T. Robinson X "Egypt" *Dewey Caddell *Donald Mack *Drew Lewis *Drew Moerlein *Duffy Austin *Duke Edge *Dustin James *EC Kelly *Ed Steele *EDP *Eduardo Ramos *Ellen Adair *Eli Barron *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Elizabeth Sung *Emilio Delgado *Eric Mendenhall *Eric Miller *Erica Langworthy *Erik Bergmann *Erik Passoja *Ernest L. Robinson *Escalante Lundy *Ethan Sawyer *Evan Enslow *Ezra Knight *Feodor Chin *Forrest Karbowski *Francis Ausley *Francis DuMaurier *Frank Clem *Frank Hart *Fulvio Della Volta *Gabriel Romero *Gail Bean *Galen Kane *Gary Hudson *Gavin Hammon *Gene Jones *Geoff Valade Smith *Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey *George Peter Caleodis *Gerard Joseph *Gerardo Rodriguez *Ghost *Gilbert Cruz *Gino Montesinos *Gjermund Gjesme *Gralen Bryant Banks *Greg Brostrom *Greg DeLucia *Gregory James Cohan *Gregory Jones *Gregory Konow *Hailey Josselyn *Hal Whiteside *Happy Anderson *Harry Schuster *Helen Coxe *Henry Bazemore Jr. *Henry Strozier *Holly Pinnell *Howard Lee *Hunter Davis *Ife Obi *Inger Tudor *Ivan Pavlovich *J.D. Havenstar *Jac Bernhard *Jack Burning *Jack H. Roth *Jack Pattillo *Jack Reeder *Jack Teague *Jacob Saxton *Jacopo Rampini *Jaden Christopher *Jake Green *Jake Smith *Jake Wynne-Wilson *James Horan *James Moye *James Reilly *James Richard Catoire *James Romick *James Russell *James Taku Leung *James Teixeira *Janet Wells *Jared Johnston *Jasmin Walker *Jason Barnes *Jason Bogart Hightower *Jason Hurley *Jason Kaye *Jason Kolotouros *Jason Nuzzo *Jason Salmon *Jay Jones *Jay Patterson *Jay Preston *Jean Brassard *Jeanine Bartel *Jed Dickson *Jeff Harms *Jeff Schine *Jeff Trachta *Jefferson Taffet *Jennie Kwan *Jennifer Dorr White *Jeremy Denzlinger *Jeremy Kent Jackson *Jeremy Levyssohn *Jermel Howard *Jerry Griffin *Jesse Blaze Snider *Jesse Corti *Jessi Keenan *Jessie Terrebonne *Jessica Bascom *Jesus Guevara *Jim Burnham *Jim E. Chandler *Jim Lau *Jim Ward *Jimmy O'Connell *Jimmy Ray Bennett *Joaquina Kalukango *Joel Brady *Joey Auzenne *Johary Ramos *John Cygan *John E. Bentley *John Ellsworth Phillips *John Knox *John Michalski *John Say *John Venable *Johnny Ray Gill *Jon Alcantar *Jon Altschuler *Jon Mayes *Jonathan C. Kaplan *Jonathan Lipow *Jonathan Pawlowski *Jonny Cruz *Jordan Chew *Jordan Salloum *Jorge-Luis Pallo *Jorjeana Marie *Jose Maria Aguila *Jose Miguel Vasquez *Joseph Kolbow *Joseph Nicholas Masi *Josette Prevost *Josh Heine *Josh Henry *Josh Moskovitz *Josh Rhett Noble *Joshua Williams III *Joyce Li *JP Karliak *Juan Biel *Juan Carlos Infante *Julia Gilson *Julian Alvarez *Julie Ann Dinneweth *Justin Alston *Justin Campbell *Justine Huxley *Kai Campana *Kaitlyn Raterman *Kara Young *Kate Levy *Kathleen Littlefield *Kathy Keane *Kathy Searle *Katie Better *Katie McClellan *Kavon Kirkland *Keena Ferguson *Kelvin Brown *Keri Tombazian *Kerry Butler *Kevyn Morrow *Keythe Farley *Khristine Hvam *Kia Shine *Korey Simeone *Kyle Butenhoff *Kyle Hebert *Landon Leon Turner *Larissa Gallagher *Laura Harrison *Laura Hooper *Lauren Adams *Lauren C. Mayhew *Lauri Fraser *Lazlow *Lee Way Lan *Lenny Von Dohlen *Leo Coltrane *Leslie L. Miller *Lil "Doyou" *Lindsey Alena *Line Gjaevert *Lino Jean *Lisa Wilkerson *Lisban Quintero *Lloyd Thompson *Logan Paton *Lorene Chesley *Loretta Petit *Lori Hammel *Luca Manganaro *Lucas Scott *Lucie Pohl *Lucky Johnson *Luis Enrique Navarro *Luis Moreno *Luis Salguero *MacLeod Andrews *Madison Kinabrew *Ma'Leah Davis *Marc Worden *Marcelina Chavira *Maria Rivera *Mark Adamson *Mark Bramhall *Mark C. Hanson *Mark Eicher *Mark Engelhardt *Mark Grandfield *Mark Harrison-Ball *Mark Tallman *Martin LaPlatney *Martin Samuel *Martin Untrojb *Mary Ellen Cravens *Mateus Ward *Matt Lowe *Matteo Daoud *Matthew Fairchild *Matthew Lee Erlbach *Matthew Waterson *Matthew Mercer *Max Fisk *Megan Russell *Melanie Minichino *Melissa Lola Youngblood *Melissa Noell Kramer *Micah Fitzgerald *Michael Armstrong Barr *Michael Cuddire *Michael Dempsey *Michael Lockwood Crouch *Michael P. Greco *Michael Park *Michael Patrick McGill *Michael Unsworth *Michele Pearson *Mick Wingert *Mimi Maynard *Mitch Eakins *Mitch Urban *Monika Crowfoot *Monique Alvarez *Morningstar Angeline *Ned Massey *Neil Kaplan *Noah Blake *Noveen Crumbie *Ogie Banks III *Oliver Vaquer *Oscar Dela Fe Colon *Oscille "OJ" Joseph *Otis Jiry *Owen Thomas *Paco Lozano *Paolo Andino *Pascal Spampinato *Pat Duke *Pat Dwyer *Patrick Boll *Patrick Gallagher *Patrick Godfrey *Patrick Murney *Paul Kwo *Paul McKinney *Paul Oodo *Paul Stanko *Paula Rhodes *Perry Silver *Peter Halpin *Peter Jessop *Peyton Wich *Philip Watt *PJ Marshall *PJ Sosko *Postell Pringle *R. Doc Whitney *R. Keith Harris *Ralph Brown *Ralph Buckley *Ramona Young *Randall Newsome *Randy Pearlstein *Rene Veron *Riannah Pouncy *Ricardo Birnbaum *Rich Orlow *Richard Cansino *Richard Malmos *Richard Southern *Rob Barnes *Robbie Collier Sublett *Robert Hannigen *Robery I. Mesa *Robert K. Benson *Robert M. Jimenez *Roger L. Jackson *Roger Rose *Roland Buck III *Roland Obedin-Schwartz *Roman France *Ron Crawford *Ruben Ortiz *Ruffin Johnson *Russ Buchanan *Russell Durham Comegys *Rhyn McLemore Saver *Ryan Farrell *Ryan Sellars *Ryan Schacter *Samira Menasche *Sammy Peralta *Samson Snell *Samuel Adams *Sean Bartlett *Sean MacKenzie *Scott Chan *Scott Golden *Shaelan O'Connor *Shameka Gray *Shauna Markey *Shay Mack *Shelby Bond *Shelly Shenoy *Shondalia White *Simon Jutras *Skip Stellrecht *Sloane Warren *Stan Houston *Stanislav Esterlein *Stephanie Astalos-Jones *Stephanie Lemelin *Stephanie Sheh *Stephen Mailer *Steve Beauchamp *Steve Blum *Steve Boles *Steven A. Milling *Stuart Williams *Sullivan Jones *Summer Crockett Moore *Susana Victoria Perez *Sven Haabeth *Swift Rice *Sylvia Villagran *Sylvianne Chebance *T.C. Matherne *Tad Wilson *Taliesin Jaffe *Taryn Fondi *Tatanka Means *Taylor Jordan *Telisha Diaz *Tenaya Torres *Terence Rosemore *Terrence Stone *Tim Choate *Tim Snay *Tim Ware *Todd Cummings *Todd D'Amour *Tom Beyer *Tom Dheere *Tom Konkle *Tom McKeon *Tom Slater *Tom Taylorson *Tom Thon *Tommy Cresswell *Toni Smith *Tony Chiroldes *Tony Daniels *Tony Forsmark *Tony Grinage *Tracy Fraim *Tristan Colton *Troy Hall *Tudi Roche *Tuomas Hiltunen *Vanessa Aspillaga *Vayu O'Donnell *Venita Yawakie *Veronica Stroever *Victor Brandt *Vince Oodo *Vincent Palermo *Vladimir Versailles *W. Jason Jones *Walker Hare *Wayne Duvall *Wayne Pretlow *Wendy Chin *West Liang *Will Stout *William T. Donovan *William Popp *William Ryall *Willie E. Teacher *Zeus Mendoza 'Cabaret Theater' 'MC' *Aldridge T Abrington - Fred Armisen 'Magic Shows' *Magician Benjamin Lazarus - Andrew Mayer *Lazarus' Assistant - Angela Struck 'Fire-Eater' *Antoinette Sanseverino - Sasha the Fire Gypsy 'Snake Dancer' *The Mysterious Maya - Anna Pipoyan 'Strongwoman' *Miss Hortensia - Tera Nova Zarra Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games